


Ray Narvaez Jr. is not depressed

by ShadowOfDaysPast



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Denial, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfDaysPast/pseuds/ShadowOfDaysPast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Jr. is not depressed. Simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Narvaez Jr. is not depressed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I'm so sorry..... I was in the worst of moods and this came out of it... Warnings for suicidal thoughts and cutting.

Ray Narvaez Jr. is in no way depressed, anyone who knows next to nothing about him could answer that. He's way too cheerful and laid back all at the same time. Everyone likes Ray, he's easy to get along with and is absolutely hilarious. He's also sweet and caring when need be. So why would anyone think he was depressed?

Ray Narvaez Jr. does not cut, that's plainly obvious. Why would he do that? He's got a dream job that thousands of people would take in a heartbeat- and do it all for free. He can own anyone's ass in a video game with barely any effort. He's got good freinds and a supporting family back in New York. Everything seems like a dream in his life. Ray cutting himself? The words Ray and cutting don't even belong in the same sentence. Not in any world. 

Ray Narvaez Jr. does not experience suicidal thoughts. He laughs too much for that, or is too busy perfecting another game. He's got a great group of friends at work, they get along greatly. He can smile for the camera with ease and make thousands of fans die laughing. Obviously his head is filled with the next joke or the thought of which game to play next. Don't be ridiculous and think such things. 

 

Ray Narvaez Jr. does not spend his weekends in bed feeling like shit. He plays video games all day or goes out with one of his freinds or does whatever a guy living alone does. And he does the Internet Box from home, so there's obviously nothing wrong. Sure, no ones been to his house. But the guy deserves his privacy right? Besides, Ray always seems to be happier than ever. 

 

Ray Narvaez Jr. did not break down out behind the office. Nor did Joel walk up on him and see everything. Joel doesn't give a crap about most things because he's always busy worrying about stocks or making the next short. And Ray definitely didn't cry because he's too busy making videos or pranking Gavin or picking on Geoff. Joel absolutely did not hug him and comfort him, letting Ray cry until he couldn't anymore. Who comes up with these stupid ideas?

 

Ray Narvaez Jr. positively, absolutely, most definitely, did not spill all his feelings to Joel. Without a doubt Joel did not listen, because who has time for that? Ray did not tell him that he cuts or cries, because he doesn't, while grasping on to the older mans shirt. That sounds far to gay for either of them, because the whole thing didn't happen. No homo, right?

 

Ray Narvaez Jr. never went home with Joel so he could cry some more before falling asleep. He didn't wake up hours later on Joel's couch and drink warm strawberry milk because damn that stuff is good. Of course Joel didn't remember about Ray's favorite drink, 'cause that would be weird. After a bit they both didn't fall asleep on the couch together, Ray finally relaxing. Joel doesn't like Ray, Ray is too happy for all of this to happen, and the whole thing seems way too nutty. Fans and freinds alike can all agree on this, we have the numbers to say its complete and utter bull shit. 

 

None of it happened, right? I mean, there's no way... It can't be... No...

 

Because Ray Narvaez Jr. is not depressed.


End file.
